The present disclosure relates to a high-frequency front end circuit including a reception circuit and a transmission circuit having an amplification circuit. A high-frequency front end circuit including a reception circuit and a transmission circuit is provided in a communication apparatus such as a cellular phone. As an example of the transmission circuit of the high-frequency front end circuit of this type, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-116844 discloses a transmission circuit having a plurality of power amplification circuits. The transmission circuit amplifies transmission signals having different frequency bands by the power amplification circuits corresponding to the respective transmission signals and outputs the transmission signals.
However, in the case in which the transmission circuit disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-116844 is connected to a reception circuit with an antenna terminal interposed therebetween, for example, when a frequency band of the reception circuit is present so as to be adjacent to a frequency band of the transmission circuit, there is a problem that distortion components generated in the power amplification circuits of the transmission circuit leak to the side of the frequency band of the reception circuit, and frequency characteristics of the reception circuit are deteriorated.